


First Time For Everything

by jikarico



Series: Our Secret Origins [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Origins SMP Mod, F/F, First Meetings, I had a brain rot, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, No Fluff, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, but - Freeform, i dont know what to tag this as, i guess??, should i tag this as minecraft because idk, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: Luz has had two rules repeated to her since the day she could remember. By some Enderians she knows, like her mother, and by those she doesn't, like the other older ones.Never touch water or the rain.Never go South outside of the village walls.***Y'know Origins SMP? Yeah that but TOH. I got really bored so I did this.(More info in the notes. Please read that!! :))
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Series: Our Secret Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a massive brain rot and I went ham. If you're familiar with the DSMP then you may know about the Origins SMP, the Mod I based this fic on. That's all. If you want to know each type of mob that will show up in this fic and future ones here is the link to the image I used for reference: https://i.imgur.com/617o2yF.png
> 
> *(PLEASE remember I'm basing everything of of headcanons and assumptions I made, not the streamers who played the Mod. This is based on the Mod and the game and nothing else.)*
> 
> I tried to write in a way so the person reading this can interpret the characters design in their own way, but I wrote with heinzdraws designs on twitter and instagram in mind. Link to the art: https://twitter.com/heinzdraws/status/1361207003343974402
> 
> I think that covers everything. So I hope you enjoy reading!

Luz has had two rules repeated to her since the day she could remember. By some Enderians she knows, like her mother, and by those she doesn't, like the other older ones.

Never touch water or the rain.

Never go South outside of the village walls.

The second rule had a small amount of reason Luz could understand at her young age. Was it because the tall, thick trees that surrounded their village walls gave good shade from the sun? Even if that was the case, Luz doesn’t know why, the sun doesn’t hurt them. It never has.

Those two rules were drilled into her mind every day by every Enderian she knows. Neither law (because that's what they were) had a (explainable) reason why not to do it. Why couldn't Luz (and the others) touch the wet liquid that falls from the sky every now and then? Even the Chief, the one chosen to protect the descendants of the Ender Dragon, was terrified of it. Is there a danger outside of her village walls that she didn't know about that could hurt her? Whatever it is, it scared all the adults whenever Luz asked about it. The first time Luz did, she was only 9 and still curious, unlike the other kids who did nothing other than sit and listen.

  
  


_"Noche, why can't we go out to the South?"_

_The older, much taller Enderian, Noche, a close friend of Luz, freezes from where they stand. They almost tipped the box of fruit they were carrying when they ducked to the ground to talk to her._

_"Because there are bad things that could hurt us out there. We don't like getting hurt very much, so we never go there." They give a smile, albeit looking forced. Their fingers curl around the box handles._

_"And what about water and rain? Why can't we touch it?" Noche's smile twitches down slightly. Their hand darts up to their clothed shoulder, rubbing it while they give Luz a distant, sad look._

_"Because we can't." And that's all they said before picking up the box again and speeding away, nearly tripping over their feet as they go. As they round a corner, their eyes peer on Luz for a split-second before vanishing away in a cloud of thin, purple sparks._

  
  


Being so young at the time, Luz didn't understand. What could hurt them so much that they had to avoid it with their life? She _had_ to find out...

...

... When she gets older. Young Enderian's can't teleport, with very few exceptions. And they aren't as fast as the adults either. She'll have to wait until she can do and be both, when she's 17 would be the best time.

Throughout all those years of waiting, Luz keeps asking questions.

_"What's out there?"_

_"Who would hurt us?"_

_"Why are your hands burned? We don't have any fires lit!"_

_"If we can go North, East and West; why can't we go South?"_

None of them got good enough answers if any at all.

Until one of her friends, of another kind, came to her village a few years later to give supplies with some others.

The Enderians have been close allies with the Shulk for years upon years, supporting each other as much as they can. Though slow due to their naturally tough skin, their box-like bodies can carry whatever they need with ease. But their hands are, for lack of a better term, bent and twisted, making it hard to hold things without dropping them.

When they first met at the age of 11, Willow and Luz became fast friends. Always so curious, Luz begged Willow to tell her of the world she can't see. From flowers to exotic sights, Willow gave the best detail of everything she could to Luz, making the Enderian wish she could repay her somehow. 

For a few years, Willow could barely give Luz anything _physical_. Knowledge was all she could offer. Until one, on a surprise visit, Willow found something. A 'rare' item, a well-written _book_. By a _Human_.

It took a while to find, nearly 4 years after meeting. Willow must’ve remembered Luz telling her how she got bored of the Enderian books. So, when they were 15, one that surprise visit, Willow ran into the village (which was less of a run and more like a fast waddle) and almost threw the book she had at Luz. She had the biggest smile on her face Luz had ever seen, and at the end of the day, so did Luz. The Chief of their village gave in to Luz's plea to keep it, being too soft for the young Enderian to say no. Luz was able to repay Willow this time, with a large amount of food she had hidden in her room for the past few days to fulfill a Shulk’s large appetite. She had been helping out with gardening duty more often for this reason.

  
  


-

  
  


When morning came Luz quickly got comfortable in her make-shift bed and placed the book in front of her. Brimming with excitement, she rests her hand on the cover. Dragging her long fingers downs it while her other hand fiddles with her earring on her pointed ears. The book had a leather cover with a title in such cursive writing Luz couldn't read it. But Willow told her that it's about all the different types of people in the world.

The first page is with a small description, written in black ink. It reads:

  
  


_“This book is purely information. No bias or opinions are present within the description of each race. This was written by a_ **_Human_** _, with the assistance of a_ **_Elytrian_** _, a_ **_Shulk_ ** _and an_ **_Arachnid_** _. Information on the other races are from experiences with them, unless stated otherwise.”_

  
  


_A Shulk? That’s what Willow is!_ Luz thought, her mind already wondering what a _Elytrian_ and an _Arachnid_ is.

Quickly, she turns the page, eager to learn about the other races that she is taught to be scared of. She’s greeted with a race called the _Phantom_ , written at the top of the page. A description is underneath, along with a full body drawing of a humanoid creature with boney, withered down wings on it back, and a friendly yet shy smiling face. The words **'** ** _translucent_** **'** and **‘shy’** are next to it in bold letters.

  
  


_"The Phantom is an anti-social being that tends to stay away from the problems of others. They rarely ever get into trouble with other kinds, choosing to hide away if they somehow do. The way they hide is by sinking/phasing into the ground or by turning invisible, able to escape danger or confrontation with ease. The only material they cannot pass through is obsidian._

_They burn in daylight, meaning they are usually found underground, in abandoned buildings or in pools of water during daytime so as not to burn. During the night, they could be seen darting around open fields, presumably enjoying themselves and their freedom. While observing them at night it was discovered that some of them can be ‘friends’ with animals, despite their recluse behavior._

_If they are in a situation where they must fight to survive, they will use schemes and tricks to annoy and anger their opponent until they leave."_

  
  


(There's more writing to be read, but Luz skips it. She _really_ doesn’t need to know how they breed.)

A person who could walk through walls _and_ can touch water? Sounds like a dream to an Enderian like Luz.

Flipping the page, she finds another passage about a race called the _Blazeborn_. The drawing with it is of a person, with six-or-so floating, flaming rods surrounding them in a circle. They are also holding what looks to be a torch in their hand. Next to it are the words **‘very hot’** , **‘burning’** and **‘possessive’** all, again, in bold. At the top of the page in big, red letters is a warning: **_STAY AWAY!_ **

  
  


_“Blazeborn are unforgiving, aggressive creatures who only care about themselves. They are willing to kill and burn those who get to close, and will even try to attack their own kind. They are only able to live in hot areas of the world, as they will die if their all rods lose their flame. Some even live in volcanoes. They are invincible to fire, lava and magma. Blazeborn get their name due to how they are created; they are birthed by flames and given life from the magma that surrounds them. Because of this Blazeborns do not have a family._

_Little information is available as they attack and kill on sight. All information about the Blazeborn is taken from people seeing them from afar.”_

  
  


Luz takes a mental note not to go near them if she ever encounters one. For a second she wonders if these are the creatures her village are so scared of, but quickly shuts that idea down. It got cold one, there was a layer of ice and snow that Luz wasn’t allowed to go near. It happened when she was very young. 

She turns the page again, this time only looking at the pictures instead of all the writing. The first one she was of a race with the name _Elytrian_. A person with very big wings was there with the words **‘high mobility’** , **‘carefree’** and **‘peaceful’** scribbled around it. Luz can guess from that and the drawing that they’re a type of bird-like being so she skips. 

The next page had a similar drawing as the one before, but with much smaller wings and with small horns on their head. **‘Vegetarian’** , **‘smaller in size’,** **‘wild’** and **‘hard to catch’** are written on the page.

The low-level light from the moon is starting to take over the brighter light from the sun, meaning that Luz has to start “waking up” soon. How long has she been reading for?

_One more._ She’ll read all the others tomorrow.

Closing the book, Luz reopens it at a random page. The first thing her eyes drag to is a drawing- _no_ , an _illustration_ of a beautiful person with some of their body submerged in water is on the page. Their hair, large and poofy, sticks out like a sore thumb among the rest of their thin body. Their ears, or where they would be, were replaced with things that look like fins ( _That’s what they’re called, right?_ Luz thought, off-handedly) something she once saw a Shulk have stored.

They have a smile on their face, Luz can’t tell if it’s sinister or not. Looking at the page as a whole, Luz notices multiple small drops on the page, making the paper slightly darker.

_Merling_ is written at the top.

**‘Different personalities’** , **‘dry hair??’** and **‘quick-witted’** are written beside it. 

  
  


_“Not to be confused with the myth; ‘Sirens’._

_A Merling, unlike most of the other creatures, may be different in how they act around people than others of their kind. Merlings are all unique in the way they act and behave. The way they do is how they are raised. Although being different in how they act, almost all Merlings have a strong distaste for_ **_Arachnids_ ** _and normal bugs in particular._

_They can breathe underwater and can more without hindrance at high speeds. Out of all of the different races, Merlings are unmatched in how they fare in water. They are capable of being out of water, though not for long as they need to have a constant supply of water at all times. This means they can walk freely if it is raining._

_Merlings live on a fish based diet and have no need to drink liquids. They spend their lives making their homes as big as possible, some take up nearly a half a mile of land (or 2640 feet)._

_When they die, their family is unable to bury them underwater, so they wait until it is raining to dig a grave on land. Merling bodies are incapable of decay, so they are left to dry on the nearest area of land as-”_

  
  


Luz’s reading is interrupted by the sound of the Wake Up Bell going off ( _clang… clang_ , slow, as always, but loud enough to be heard for miles), telling her she needs to get ready for tonight's jobs. With a sigh, Luz places a leaf on the page as a bookmark and slams it shut. Kicking her legs over her bed, she slides the book under. She’ll read it later this morning.

It would be 2 years until she looked at it again.

  
  


\--

  
  


It’s been a while since Luz thought about sneaking out of the village. She’s older now, stronger and smarter. She now understands that some of the things out there could hurt her. But after finding that book about the different races that had been collecting dust under her bed for the past 2 years, the idea to leave the village came again in her mind. 

She could do it easily. The past two years told Luz that she can teleport much quicker and further than the others. The question is why. Why would she leave her village? There’s no reason to, other than to satisfy her curiosity about the two rules. Two things she still knows nothing about, despite asking about it constantly.

It’s a cold, dry Winter mid morning. Only 3 would notice if she goes missing for a few hours; her mother, Noche and the Chief, and they’re all asleep, tired from yesterday's daily work. No one else would know- or care, for that matter.

That was enough for Luz to get up from her bed and grab a cloak from off the floor. She’ll have to be quick. It’s only a handful of hours until the moon will start to rise, when everyone wakes up. With her “mission” in her mind, Luz hurries

She’s going to touch some _damn water_ even if it kills her. (Which it might, now that she thinks about it.)

Getting out was surprisingly easy, but Luz shouldn’t be surprised. The walls surrounding the village were meant to keep other races out and give the Enderians an easy way in. It’s made of obsidian so Phantoms can’t get in easily.

The hard part was getting past the morning watch. There were six of them, always watching to make sure no one got too close to the wall. But there was a blind spot she could sneak off to if she’s smart enough. An area where the trees grew too densely, providing a perfect cover. By the skin of her teeth, Luz makes it out. But she doesn’t stop walking until she knows she’s out of their earshot.

Immediately, she drops to the ground and touches the frosty grass, getting a good idea of how it feels. Then darts off and touches a tree, flower, the dirt. The thought that this could be the only time she could experience this weighs heavy in Luz’s mind. Determined to make the most out of her freedom, Luz starts to run South, as curious as ever, leaving a disappearing purple trail of particles behind her.

  
  


-

  
  


With every step Luz takes she forgets about the dangers of the outside world a little more.

The euphoria of finally being able to run and enjoy herself got to her head. She ran too far South, where she wasn’t meant to. Where she was warned and told not to go for all those years she grew up. But she didn’t realise until she stumbled upon a large, blue lake that runs into the ocean further Southeast.

Everything was so… serene. Luz wasn’t used to it, growing up in a place where she lives to work didn’t give her many opportunities to feel peace. It’s quiet here. And maybe, for a moment, Luz can feel at ease with herself-

_Splash_

_What was that?_ Luz snaps her head up, looking around for who made that noise. Just when she thought she could have a break from the world's noises. It doesn’t matter, it might’ve been just a fish or something-

_Splash_

Again! This time Luz saw it briefly, a quick flash of green amongst the water.

Fish are _not_ that fast. Or big. Luz might’ve never seen one before, but her head can fill in the blanks enough to know the obvious.

Oh well, she was planning on touching water anyway. Might as well do it now.

Luz walks forward, _slowly_. Guess her mind is still used to not touching or being near water yet. She’ll have to fix that. Just as she got close enough to dip her hand in, another _splash_ from just a few meters ahead happened again. But this time, there was a figure where the sound came from. A figure, half in water, crossed her arms over her chest, her fluffy-looking hair a stark contrast from the way she speaks.

“What the actual _Hell_ are you. And what are doing here,” It wasn’t phrased as a question, but a demand. Her large, sharp teeth snapping with every word. Yellow eyes glaring at Luz, who had fallen on her back out of surprise. “Well?”

Luz was speechless. If her memories served her well, the person in front of her is a Merling - if the book was true with what it told her. The hair, the weird fin-ears, the water, all this told that she was right. It was amazing how she was able to meet someone like this. Who would’ve guessed that someone so interesting was just a mile or so away-

“Hey! Did you even hear me?!”

“Huh?!” The Merling sighs, shaking her head. She moves closer, nearer the shore to look Luz directly in the eyes. For some reason, this unsettles the Enderian down to her core. Being looked at by someone who’s not her kind is just so… weird and uncomfortable. “Yes! Yes I did!”

“So answer me. Why are you here and what are you? _I thought I’ve seen all I can_.” The last part was muttered quietly while the Merling turned away from Luz, a confused look on her face. As she looked away Luz finally stood back up, needing to hunch down a bit in order to look at the person in front of her.

Luz clicks her fingers, getting the Merling’s attention. She holds up one finger. “I’m here because I snuck out of my village for the first time,” She holds another up. “And I’m an Enderian.”

The Merling looks at Luz confused, her up-tight shoulders slumping down. “A _what_?”

Luz is almost offended. “I’m an Ender-” She stops mid-sentence, getting an idea. “Alright. I’ll tell you what I am if I can get something in return,” The Merling raises an eyebrow, suspicious. “All I want is your name, nothing more.” Luz holds her hands up in defence, backing up slightly to sit on the ground. Hopefully, she’s far enough away that the Merling won’t attack her.

“My name? Really?” Luz nods. “Okay, but first-” Within a second, the Merling duck's back under the water, leaving a ripple where she was. Luz subconsciously darts back slightly, still not used to being near water without having her mother pull her back away from it.

About a minute passes and just when Luz begins to think she got ditched, the Merling springs back out again, water dripping down her neck and jaw.

_Huh_ … Luz decides to ignore the way her eyes went straight there and chooses to look a small murder of crows in a tree not to far away from where she’s sitting. _Interesting how that totally didn’t just happen_.

“Oi,” Luz turns back to her, avoiding her face. “If you really want to know… my name’s Amity. What’s yours, giant?”

“Giant?!” Of all the nicknames, why that one? She’s never chosen to be 6’9, Enderians are just naturally tall. And Luz just happens to be slightly taller compared to others her age (they’re normally 6’3).

“Nice name,” Amity smirks, showing her sharp teeth again, before leaning back on the water, like she’s floating on it. “Jokes aside, what is it? And what are you?” Luz has to bite back calling her a shrimp, but only because it would be too perfect of a name to call her. And because Luz wants to learn more about her without her being angry.

“It’s Luz. And, like I said, I’m an Enderian,”

“And I don't know what that is. Care to elaborate?” Despite her annoying attitude, Amity seems genuinely interested and curious as to what (and maybe who) Luz is.

Luz, preparing herself to talk for a while, takes a deep breath before it’s sucked right back out. In the distance behind her a faint _clang… clang_ could be heard.

The Wake Up Bell.

Looking up, the sky, once a mix of dark oranges and light blue, now a dark blue, with a black seeping in from nowhere. How much time had passed since she got here?

“You had a strong reaction to the sound of that… _bell_?” Amity said quietly, before nodding. ”Yeah, that bell. I’m guessing you know what it’s for,” Luz stands back up, looking behind her and at Amity, like she can’t choose between them.

“I hate to cut this short, but I have to go.” Amity sighs, like this was an inconvenience to her.

“Really. Jeez, you’re no fun,” Amity looks at Luz for a second before sighing and swimming back a few meters. “I want you back here in 2 days. We’ll resume our talk then.”

“Wait,” The Merling stops moving back and turns around. “I don’t know if I can make it. Besides I only got here on a lucky chance, so I’ll have to-“ Amity interrupts her before she can finish.

“You’ll be here. I know you will.” With that, Amity dives under the water, her silhouette fading away. Luz watches on from the shore, her legs walking her back slowly. The shadow under the water is gone completely.

Another ring of the bell fills her ears and, while running back desperately to the village, hoping to get there in time, the Enderian realises something.

  
  


She forgot to touch that _damn_ water.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz is not a human because t a l l. Amity is not a feline because reasons (I am NOT making her a cat girl)
> 
> (Also: Luz can't touch water and Amity lives in it. Do you understand the angst I can make from that? So much, too much.)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it! Any feedback would also be great, be it about the plot or any grammar mistakes I made.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
